


Cardboard Castles

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “A little more to the right.”Lance hums as his boyfriend follows his instructions, the big mirror he’s holding up with a strong grip pressed against the wall.“How about now?” Keith asks, looking over his shoulder to meet Lance’s eyes.“A little to the left.”“You just want to stare at his butt.” Shiro accuses quietly, poking the brunet on the side playfully, making him squirm and huff a laugh.“Oh, please, I’m enjoying this as much as you are.”“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shiro shrugs but smirks knowingly, dropping his prosthetic arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder before turning again to Keith, “You almost got it, baby! Just a bit more to the left.”(Or the one where a trio of idiotsin love move in together and they spent an entire day of pure fluff.)





	Cardboard Castles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a mutual of mine!! 
> 
> It's a short shklance fluff! Just these dorks moving in together and pointless fluff, no plot what so ever, lmao. 
> 
> Excuse any typos or grammar! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

Lance wakes up with tickles.

More than tickles, the familiar feeling of butterflies kisses against his face. He smiles unconsciously and leans closer to their source. There’s a low chuckle near him and Lance cracks one of his eyes open to meet a familiar gray pair.

“Morning,” Shiro mumbles, nuzzling his face closer to his boyfriend’s, earning yet again another giggle from Lance.

“It is now,” Lance sighs contently, shifting on the bed to wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders, pulling him down, “What got you into the romantic mood so early?”

Shiro hums. “Well, it is a especial morning; it’s our first morning together in our new place. A especial wake up method was required.” 

“I like this method.” Lance declares softly, dropping a kiss on the pink scar over Shiro’s nose.

“Well, that’s good, because then you have the honors to wake up the last sleeping beauty in this bed.” Shiro looks to the side, eyes turning fond at the snoring figure next to them.

Lance follows his gaze, snorting quietly when a loud sharp snore shakes Keith’s entire body.

“Oh, such an honor.” Lance teases, rolling his eyes but grinning playfully. He untangles himself from Shiro’s embrace and turns his body, groaning with pleasure when his muscles stretch and bones crack at his movements. 

He crawls on the bed until he’s knee sitting besides his still sleeping boyfriend.

Lance goes with the tender fluffy option first.

He places his hand over Keith’s disheveled bed hair and strokes it gently, not at all surprised to see that it has no knots whatsoever, one of his boyfriend’s many lucky miracles. 

“Babe, time to wake up.” 

_ Nothing. _

Lance frowns and purses his lips. 

Welp, he tried. Time for teasing playful option.

“Babe.” He calls again, finger up and poking one of Keith’s pale cheeks.

_ Still a big nothing. _

“Keith, honestly.”

A loud exaggerated snore answers him, and Lance gasps dramatically.

“You little shit! I knew you could hear me.”

There’s a moment of silence and then, 

“Nu.”

_ “Oh my god.” _

Shiro barks a laugh from his side of the bed, shaking his head in amusement as he watches his boyfriend failing to make their lover to move in the least. He raises his hand in surrender when Lance turns back to glare at him. 

“Alright,” Lance shrugs, smirk growing on his face and Shiro knows what's coming, “You asked for this, mullet.”

Keith barely has time to register the words before Lance’s lifting up his shirt and blowing a loud sloppy raspberry on his stomach.

The reaction is immediate. Keith squeaks and turns sharply, laughter escaping his mouth and struggling wildly when Shiro joins his other side and hold him down by the wrist.

“No, no! Don’t you dare -! Lance! I see you! Don’t!” Keith laughs, fighting against his boyfriend’s hold with no success whatsoever; for only using one hand, Shiro has quite the strong grip, “Shiro, let go! Oh my god!” 

He hears Shiro chuckle above him, lips pressed against the top of his head. “You had it coming, baby. I can’t interfere with Lance’s vengeance.” 

“Wise choice,” Lance muses, dropping a quick kiss to Keith’s stomach before using his fingers to tickle him, “Last time, mullet! Surrender your sleep or suffer the consequences!”

“Never!” Keith shouts back, voice cracking in the middle by a hiccup, grin still wide and big in his face.

Both Lance and Shiro share a look before nodding.

“Then a war shall we have!” Lance exclaims, leaning away from his boyfriend before grabbing a pillow and holding up high in his head, not hesitating to bring it down to Keith’s face.

“Lance!” Keith shouts, finally free from Shiro’s hold but only to be attacked by said partner with his own pillow, “Not fair!” 

“You’re getting slow, love,” Shiro cackles, dodging the hit coming from Lance effortlessly before throwing his pillow to the brunet, effectively hitting him in the face.

“Ack!” Lance yelps, throwing himself back in the bed and clutching his chest dramatically, pillow still covering his face, “Blue down!  _ Blue down _ !” 

“Red is on the move! I repeat, Red’s on the move!” Shiro mockingly gasp, grinning wildly as Keith jumps on the bed, lifting his own pillow up, eyes narrow with challenge.

“He’s going for Black! He is defenseless! Will this be the end of the Black Lion?” Lance narrates from the bed’s edge, using his phone as microphone while pulling his own pillow closer to his chest.

“Not helping!” Shiro groans as he blocks with his arm another pillow attack from his smaller boyfriend.

“He’s losing strength! I repeat! Losing! Strength!” 

“Lance!” 

“He’s calling for Blue but Blue’s on the other side of paradise by his own fault! There’s no one to help him!” 

“The Mighty Black Lion is weakening!” Keith joins in with the narration, dodging one of Shiro’s attacks, a wide exciting grin decorating his face,  “He’s getting slower by the second! He is now Red’s prisoner!” 

“He’s making breakfast!” Lance adds, laughing and launching himself to hug Keith’s waist once Shiro flops down on the bed and raises his hand in surrender, “The legendary waffles of the Mighty Black Lion make a comeback!”

“And the kingdom has been restored!” Keith cheers, leaning down and dropping a kiss on top of his brunet boyfriend.

“Can the black Lion get kisses too before he goes into fulfilling his punishment, which he will do with pleasure and love?” Shiro chides in, lifting his head to look at both of his boyfriends.

The pair share a grin before throwing themselves on their boyfriend. 

* * *

“A little more to the right.”

Lance hums as his boyfriend follows his instructions, the big mirror he’s holding up with a strong grip pressed against the wall.

“How about now?” Keith asks, looking over his shoulder to meet Lance’s eyes.

Lance hums again, rubbing the edge of his chin dramatically before waving his hand to the left.

“A little to the left.” 

The brunet bites down his smug smirk when Keith groans annoyed but complies. He had to give it to his boyfriend, they have been at this task for the past half an hour and Keith’s still able to hold up the big mirror steadily enough. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when someone collides with his hip and he turns his head to the right, catching Shiro’s warm smile. Lance nudges him back and grins when Shiro laughs. 

“How is Operation Hanging going?” Shiro asks casually, sipping from his cup. 

Lance hums nonchalantly before reaching out and taking Shiro’s beverage from his flesh hand, taking a small sip. “Oh, raspberry tea?”

Shiro nods, “Your fave.”

“You poured yourself raspberry tea because you knew I was going to steal it from you?”

“Duh.” Shiro smirks, leaning forward and dropping a chaste kiss against the brunet’s lips.

“What a gentleman.” Lance smiles, pulling him close to one last kiss before turning their attention back to their boyfriend.

“Now?” Keith whines, slamming his forehead against the wall.

“Almost there,  _ amor _ ! Just a tiny itty bit to the right!” 

Keith groans and Shiro shakes his head in amusement.

“You just want to stare at his butt.” Shiro accuses quietly, poking the brunet on the side playfully, making him squirm and huff a laugh.

“Oh,  _ please _ , I’m enjoying this as much as you are.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shiro shrugs but smirks knowingly, dropping his prosthetic arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder before turning again to Keith, “You almost got it, baby! Just a bit more to the left.”

“You guys said to the right last time! Oh my god!” 

“Wait, now it’s too low. Hold it up a little bit more, Keith.” Lance grins, eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s backside, ignoring Keith’s curses and humming in appreciation when Keith lifts the mirror up, muscles flexing, “Yep, that’s the stuff.” 

“Lance, it is alright there -  _ Lance _ !” Keith snaps, head never turning around but his own reflection now greeting him with the help of the higher position of the mirror and catching Lance’s gaze from it, “You piece of shit, are you staring at my butt?” 

Lance jumps in surprise, a flush covering his face for getting caught. 

“....No.” 

“You piece of shit, oh my god!” 

Shiro just cackles, bending slightly over to hold his stomach as more giggles escaped his mouth, until he see the way Keith’s hands leave the mirror and then he’s leaping out to catch it.

“Keith!”

“Nop! I’m out! I’m now in charge of organizing the DVDs and CDs! Me! Leaving! Right now!” Keith fumes, glaring at Lance as he pass by him.

The brunet smiles sheepishly and blow him a quick kiss. “I love you, babe.” 

Keith’s glare softens but he still narrows his eyes at his boyfriend and does the universal hand movement of _ ‘I’m watching you’. _ They wait until Keith’s out of the dining room before Lance speaks up.

“From one to ten, how high is the probability I’m waking up to cold feet on my back tomorrow?”

Shiro hums as he hangs the mirror easily and steps back to admire his quick work. He meets his boyfriend’s eyes through the mirror, “From one to ten?”

“Yeh.”

“Twenty.”

_ “Dang it.”  _

* * *

“I can’t believe you managed to sneak that in.”

Shiro looks up from his place on the floor, throwing his head back to catch his boyrfriend’s dark blue eyes upside down and sends him a loopsy grin.

The older man holds up small owl statue, “What do you guys have against Slav? This little guy is like our watch dog. Keeping the apartment safe and secure while we are out!”

Keith snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “Yeah, okay, Takashi, maybe in another reality.”

“You never know!”

“This is the same owl Lance used to freak out for two weeks straight every time we had sleepover at your old place?” Keith asks, arching an eyebrow at his boyfriends, who smiles sheepishly. 

“Maybe?” 

Keith laughs this time, softly and genuine as he stares down at his boyfriend and takes the owl statue from his hands.

“You’re such a dork.” Keith declares playfully but still places the owl down on the counter next to the kitchen’s entrance.

“Says the one who brought his Mothman figure,” Shiro snickers, huffing when he feels a body press against his back, “...Comfy?”

Keith hums contently, face buried against his boyfriend’s shoulder from behind.

Shiro chuckles fondly and raises his flesh hand, placing it on top of Keith’s black mop of hair and ruffling it playfully. 

“Come on, baby, we still have like, ten big full  boxes to unpack.” 

Keith groans loudly against him, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Ugh, can’t we just live surrounded by boxes? We have been unpacking the entire morning!” Keith whines, lifting his head enough to send his boyfriend a flat look, “Lance’s childhood dream was to live in a cardboard fort  _ made from boxes _ ! Bam! Made his dreams come true, best boyfriends ever.” 

Shiro snorts this time, prosthetic flying to his mouth to suppress his laughter. “I mean, I can’t argue with that, to be honest.” 

“Right? Look at this,” Keith whispers before he throws his head back, “Lance? Babe? Can we live in a cardboard fort instead and stop unpacking?”

“First off, it’s a cardboard  _ castle _ , second of all, if it has a terrace, then sure, babe!” was the instant answer from the kitchen.

Keith purses his lips. “I can give you fire escape stairs?” 

A pause and then, “Deal, but a stargaze date is required every two weeks!”

“Make it weekly!” Shiro butts in and smiles when he hears the excited  _ ‘whoop’  _ from Lance. 

“Sold!” 

“See?” Keith smirks down at Shiro, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, joy, now will be known as the trio who lives in a cardboard fort,” Shiro teases but smiles tenderly when he feels a soft pressure on top of his head.

“Cardboard castle, remember?” Keith corrects gently, dropping another kiss on his boyfriend’s head before leaning down and kissing his cheek. 

“Hey, guys? Lunch is ready and I made - Mother fucker! Oh my god!” 

Both men wince at the sound of plastic plates falling and clattering on the floor followed by a pained yelp from their brunet boyfriend.

“Man down! Man down! Butt harmed and a creepy owl still staring down at me! Takashi!” 

“It was Keith!” Shiro shouts back, dodging Keith’s hand as the other tries to slap his arm, “I’m coming, Lance!” 

Keith pulls himself up from his boyfriend so the other could stand up and help Lance. He ends up on the floor, legs crossed and a pout on his face.

“Does this mean we are having take out?” He shouts and grins when he gets both positive answers from his boyfriends. 

* * *

“This is so cliche.”

Keith hums eyes never leaving the laptop’s screen and hand still stroking Lance’s short brown hair as the brunet’s head lays on Shiro’s lap, soft snores leaving his mouth.

The pizza box is still half open with a few leftover inside, the apartment’s light are off and curtains closed, leaving only the dim laptop screen to light up their surroundings.

Keith sighs contently as he snuggles closer to Shiro’s side and pushes his cheek into his boyfriend's shoulder, cuddling closer and chasing the warm Shiro provides. He feels the familiar pressure of Shiro’s lips on his temple and he unconsciously smiles.

“This is what happens when you let Lance chose the movie.” Keith replies quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping brunet below them.

“It was only fair after you scared him with Slav.” 

“I did not - ! Oh my god, it was you who brought that damn owl.” Keith rolls his eyes and softly hits his boyfriend in the arm, “Such betrayal from your side,  _ honey _ .” 

“You will live.” Shiro laughs softly, hushing quietly when Lance whines and shifts, burying his face deeper in Shiro’s stomach, “It think it’s time to call it a night, though.” 

Keith nods besides him, leaning down to drop a kiss on Lance, just above his eyebrow. “Alright, sharpshooter, time for bed.”

“Shibed.” Lance mumbles, words slurred and barely understandable but it makes both of his boyfriends laugh.

“I didn’t know you were a mattress trade mark, Takashi.” Keith teases and the older man looks back at him.

“Har har,” Shiro deadpans before shaking his head with a smile, “Alright then, up we go.” He makes sure to have a strong grip on his half sleeping boyfriend before standing up, nodding in thanks when Keith shuts down the laptop and opens their bedroom door for him. 

“He must be really tired if he didn’t went through his beauty routine,” Keith frowns, stroking a bang out of Lance’s face as soon as his head hits the pillow.

“It’s been a couple of tiring days, with all the moving and sudden changes.” Shiro nods, taking off his prosthetic before rolling his shoulders back, a pleased noise leaving his lips when he hears a small crack. 

“No regrets, though.” Keith smiles, grabbing Shiro’s hand and bringing him down on the bed, making him lay on Lance’s free side and leaving the brunet in the middle.

“No regrets,” Lance agrees, voice heavy with sleep, eyes still closed but both of his hands moving around, looking for something.

Both Keith and Shiro are quick to help him out and intertwine their hands together, smiling when a small happy smile grows on Lance’s face.

“None at all.” Shiro hums softly, finally laying down and pulling both men closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
